


Awakening

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ficlet, HP: EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though he had not wished for it, the moment Nagini sunk her fangs into Severus' neck, he welcomed death. Unfortunately for Severus, death did not come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



> Written as a quick and dirty comment!fic to cheer up [](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.insanejournal.com/). Unbeta'd, so please forgive and point out any typos or errors.

Severus was in agony.

He hadn't wished for it, but if he was truly honest with himself, the moment that infernal snake sunk its fangs into his neck, Severus welcomed death. It would be a relief. A relief from the guilt he carried, the secrets that he bore day after day. It was cowardly, to embrace death so completely, but Severus made his peace and gratefully gave in to the darkness.

And was stunned to open his eyes some interminable time later to find green eyes still meeting his own, laced with concern and an intensity that was...most uncomfortable.

"You're awake."

Severus blinked. He slowly became aware of his surroundings as the rest of his senses stirred back to life. He was no longer on the dusty wooden floor in a shack, but rather a small sturdy cot in a darkened room. A thin white sheet was his only covering; he was naked beneath, save for a strip of bandages wrapped around his throat.

"How long?" he whispered, and found his voice scratchy with ill-use, a stinging pain accompanying each word.

"Shh, you've only just been healed...it will take some time."

"How long?" he grunted again and let out a hiss. He struggled to sit up, but Potter laid a palm flat against his chest and held him in place.

"A month. We weren't sure if you were going to make it."

So he'd survived. Severus closed his eyes to block out those inquisitive green eyes and was ashamed at the relief and disappointment that flooded him in equal measures. Relief, to not have to face whatever horrors he'd earned in the afterlife, and disappointment to be saved by the one person he never wanted to face again. Unwanted feelings slid like tendrils through his stomach, feelings which he'd always thought were the product of the long-dead love for the boy's mother, but he'd been forced to admit in the last few months that they had grown to a life of their own, independent of anything else.

That was another reason he'd welcomed the end of his existence. He could not live like this, not again, not helpless and vulnerable to a person who had no reason to return any means of affection.

The need for such things was weak. He would do well by banishing his vulnerabilities, only Severus had never quite discovered how. He was such a fool.

"Rest, okay? I'll explain everything later."

Severus opened his eyes to find Potter's still unwavering stare. With hesitate fingers, Potter brushed a strand of Severus' hair back from his face, looking as if he was afraid Severus would slap his hand away at any moment. Not that Severus had the strength, if he wanted to. But Severus was ashamed how he leaned into that faint touch, and could not help but notice Potter's lips turning to a small smile.

"I'm glad you survived, Sir."

"Don't call me that," Severus murmured, swallowing thickly which only seemed to increase his pain. "I'm not your Professor any longer."

He could feel sleep attempting to claim him again, and he barely caught sight of Potter's wide grin before his eyelids slid closed without his permission.

A moment later, Severus swore he felt a light press of lips against his forehead, but he was swept up in darkness once more, unsure if he'd imagined the caress.

Despite knowing how foolish it was, he hoped it was real.

 _-Fin-_


End file.
